Peter's Panic
by buurose
Summary: FFH SPOILERS AHEAD... A continuation from the credit scene in which Peter has a huge Panic Attack and there is only one person who can coax him through it! Tags: PETER SPIDER-MAN TONY IRON MAN EDITH FAR FROM HOME HURT COMFORT EMOTIONAL WHUMP


**FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS AHEAD**

**You probably won't get it if you haven't seen it!**

**The ending is admittedly bad but I didn't know how to finish it yikES**

**_Spider -Man_**

**_Far From Home_**

**_Continuation _**

Mysterio had exposed him. Everyone knew he was Spider-Man. Peter stared up at the giant screen flabbergasted, wide-eyed, but mostly frightened; perched atop a lamppost in his suit he looked down at MJ with sheer horror before staring back at Jamerson. Lies and truth mixed as it was announced he tried to kill all of England with Stark Industries Drones, but more importantly it was announced with a photo of his face that in fact Peter Parker was Spider-Man.

Peter couldn't breathe. Panic swept through his body as he threw himself away from the streets, flying from web to web until he landed on one of the tallest buildings in New York City. He ripped off his mask the moment he knew he was alone and collapsed to his knees. His body still hurt from all the damage caused by Mysterio, his right leg still feeling shattered from the train. It compared nothing to the pain in his chest, his heart twisting and crying for him as Peter himself sobbed quietly punching the ground before him.

What was he meant to do? There was no _way _this is real. No _way _anyone would do this. He was just a kid.

As Peter's inner thoughts exploded in his head, so did his phone in his pocket. Texts of classmates, even Flash, questioning if it is true, is he really Spider-Man. Calls from his Aunt, Ned, Happy, and MJ cancelling each other out. He quickly turned his mobile off with shaking hands.

On his hands and knees, he tried to catch his breath. Mr Stark had taught him some breathing techniques if 'God Forbid' he ever had a panic attack. His hands shaking faster he put Edith over his eyes, "E-Edith?"

"Access Granted; hello, Peter." The AI greeted.

"C-Can you access vi-deo," he breathed chocking on a sob, "Date November 1st 2017," he sniffed, "Tony's lab?"

Edith somehow knew what timeframe he desperately needed in that moment and in his glasses he saw him and Tony late evening in his lab…

"_Hey kid, you been feeling okay?" Tony asked. _

_Peter looked up at him from his tinkering station, "Y-yeah, Mr Stark, why?" he asked gently. _

"_Well," Tony started slumping onto his sofa, "Normally about this time you begin yapping on about… I don't know, anything! So what's up?" _

_Peter shuffled awkwardly, "I-uh, nothing, I swear! It's stupid, really. Shouldn't even be- no, naaaah it's nothing!" he faked a smile. _

_Tony frowned annoyed this damn kid wasn't being as open as usual, "Peter," his voice very father-like caught Peter's attention much stronger this time. _

_There was an intense pause, intense silence as the pair stared intensely at one another. "Okay," Peter sighed before perching himself against his high worktable. He took a deep breath, "You know what happened – when I fought the Vulture, right? The building." _

_Guilt quickly engulfed Tony at the reminder of his near grave mistake, "Yeah," his voice strained. _

_Peter uncomfortably ran a hand through his hair, "It's just… since then… the dark, it's just, uh, scarier?" He scoffed at himself, "see! I said it was stupid," Peter groaned facing his piece of tech again putting on his goggles about to use the welder. _

_Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder. Tony forced the teen to face him with a serious expression planted on his face. "Fear isn't stupid, Peter," Peter's face was scrunched with worry, there was more than he was letting on. _

_Another pause lingered for a moment. "Mr Stark, you get panic attacks, don't you?" his voice was quiet. _

_Tony scoffed a light laugh at even the question, "Uh yeah I do, Pete," he rested his forearm on the tall desk, "God Forbid you ever have one," Tony hid his pain much better than the teen. Years of practice. _

_A final pause. _

"_You've had one?" Tony's voice was now the quiet one. _

_Peter shrugged, "Maybe. I'm not sure entirely." _

"_Well," Tony scratched his head, "How do you feel when you think one's happening?" _

_Peter thought, "Like I can't breathe? Everything sort of rushes back, under the rubble, you know… I get shaky, and scared," he hugged himself lightly, fiddling with a loose bit of thread. _

_Tony felt a fool. He hadn't considered this _kid, _his _kid_, may have been suffering with PTSD from his first huge battle. He knew he couldn't help Peter forever and it tore him up inside. "It sounds… you've had a few then kid. I'm sorry you've been going through this. You know, talking about it, fears and things that may trigger one can help 'heal' almost. But, if you're saying you can't breathe, maybe try this…" _

And in the now, Peter followed Tony as he instructed Peter from near two years ago how to control himself. It took some time for breath to re-enter his lungs with some form of control. Peter continued to hiccup and shake, eventually making his way against the roof access port leaning against the wall of it, hiding in the shadow of it. He tapped his glasses and spoke, "Edith, can you play… the collection?" He whispered.

Edith agreed to the ask and on his screen played some of his favourite memories of times with Tony and the Avengers, just relaxing or joking about at the Tower. Quickly day turned to night; Peter hadn't realised until finally he turned his phone back on and rang his aunt, apologising for not doing it sooner. They talked, then he spoke with Happy, Pepper, Ned and MJ, even some of the Avengers; with their help he knew he would get through this, and get out of the mess he now found himself in.


End file.
